


Forever Yours

by writer_rach



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:22:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28299648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writer_rach/pseuds/writer_rach
Summary: Din returns from a hunt over a day late to find Kate in his cabin. And he wants nothing more than to claim what is his. Her.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Original Female Character(s), Din Djarin & Reader, Din Djarin & You, Din Djarin/Original Female Character(s), Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 109





	Forever Yours

Kate was pacing. It had been too long. Din had been gone for far too long. She kept looking out across the horizon, hoping to see the outline of his shining beskar armor, but it was empty.

Din had never been late before. Never seriously late, anyways, but it had been over a day beyond his promised return, and she was stressed. Kate was barely able to keep track of the child, let alone care for herself, despite all of the little reminders that Din always left her. She hated how much his absence and delay affected her, and yet it did.

“Where are you?” She said out loud, pacing outside the ship.

She heard a faint cooing sound, and she peered down to see the child seemed equally distraught, probably brought on by her own obvious stress. Kate took a deep breath before checking the time.

It was long past the child’s bedtime, and she had yet to put him down. She forced a smile onto her face, trying to mask her worry as best she could as she swept him up and cradled him to her chest for a moment.

“Why don’t we get you to bed?” She said, humming to him, her eyes still scanning the desert as the sunlight dwindled down to nothing.

She cradled him for a while, holding and swaying with him in her arms until he finally fell asleep. Kate moved inside the Razor Crest, gently placing him in his sling in their shared cabin before closing it.

Her eyes moved over to where Din’s cabin was, and she could just faintly see his blanket hanging out haphazardly out of the open door. She went over to put it away, but when she picked it up, she sighed as she caught his scent.

She held it to her nose, closing her eyes as they began to fill up with tears. The faded scent of him filled her senses, and she sat down inside his space, her back against the cabin wall, curled up with the blanket.

Kate felt herself crying, and soon she had managed to cry herself to sleep. She slept fitfully for a couple of hours until she was woken with a start, hearing something clanging in the cargo hold.

Her eyes shot open, and she peered out, seeing a large shadow in the darkness, limping around, searching for something. Kate reached over to where she knew Din kept a concealed blaster for protection, and she grabbed it, aiming it at the dark figure before making herself known.

“Who goes there?” She called, hoping to sound strong.

“Kate?” Din’s voice spoke, quivering for a moment before he turned on the light.

Kate was shocked to see Din standing in the middle of the cargo bay, part of his shoulder armor torn off, his arm gashed and torn right below.

“Oh my god, Din,” she said, standing and racing over to him. “What the hell happened out there?”

“I got the bounty,” Din shook his head. “But was ambushed by some of his friends and their wildebeests,” he winced as a wave of pain rushed over his body. “Where’s the medpac?”

“I’ll get it,” Kate said, rushing over to where she had used it two days ago to fix a cut on her finger from her dagger practice.

“I didn’t want to lead them back here, so I had to keep doubling back,” Din said, finally sitting down on the bench as Kate approached, beginning to get out the necessary tools to fix up his shoulder. “Finally took them out just this afternoon and made my way back here.”

“Ugh,” Kate said, beginning to wipe away the mud and dirt as she cleaned the wound as quickly but gently as she could. She heard him grunt in pain, and she tried to ignore it, knowing that it was best to just get it over with. She tried to distract him by talking while she worked, “I’ve been worried sick,” she admitted. “You were due back over a day ago.”

“I know,” Din shook his head. “If I had been able to, I would have sent a message, but I didn’t want there to be a chance for them to find you.”

“I’m glad you came back in one piece,” Kate told him. “At least this is something we can take care of. And the armor,” she motioned to where he had placed his armor. “It can be fixed.”

“Yeah, it is,” Din said, nodding as she finally began to stitch up the wound. They were both quiet, with Kate desperately trying to focus on her stitches while Din was trying to focus on anything except the pain, which is when he looked over to see his cabin door open, the blanket in a different position than he had left it.

He looked back over at Kate, who had finished cauterizing and had begun to wrap up the area, satisfied that he would be alright.

“What were you doing in there?” He asked, finally taking in her appearance. She had light circles under her eyes, her face stained slightly with dried-up tears, and he realized what she had been doing. “You were worried.”

“Of course I was worried,” Kate said, shaking her head and crossing her arms across her chest. “How could I not be?”

“Cyar’ika,” Din said softly. “You missed me?”

Kate was about to continue to rant about how worried and stressed she had been when she realized that he was asking her, and she nodded her head. She had missed him more than anything, the feeling of his gentle touches, soft whispers, and his kind demeanor.

“I’m back now,” he said as she sat back, finished with his arm.

Kate couldn’t meet his eyes as she scanned the rest of his body, checking for any other injuries. She thanked the Maker he was alright. The wound would heal fine on its own.

“Cyar’ika, look at me,” Din spoke gently.

Kate looked away, feeling her eyes burn with unshed tears. She didn’t want him to know how much she needed him. She didn’t want him burdened with her own emotions and worry.

“Kate,” Din said, his voice firm this time. She felt an ungloved hand touch her chin, and she held her breath as he pulled her up to meet his eyes. “Why do you worry so much?”

“Why do I-?” Kate sputtered, pulling back from his touch. “How can I not? You leave on dangerous bounties from which you could possibly not return, you were gone for longer than you were supposed to, and I don’t want to lose you! I can’t lose you because I love you!” She blurted out the last part on accident, snapping her jaw shut as she realized the words that had just slipped from her mouth.

Din was silent, unsure of what to say, he couldn’t find the right words to reply, but he needed her to know how he felt.

“Sorry, I’m- I’m going back to bed,” Kate said, standing, but she felt a hand wrap around her wrist and pull her back into Din’s lap.

“Say it again,” Din said quietly.

“What?” Kate asked, her voice wavering in a hushed whisper.

“Say it again.”

“I’m going to bed?”

“No.”

Kate bit her lip before looking Din in the helmet, hoping her eyes were meeting his, “I love you,” she whispered, shifting in his lap.

Din let out a low groan, and Kate flushed red when she realized what she had done, shifting so that she could feel a slight heat grow across his body. He continued to look at her, and she then felt him shift to a more comfortable position. Even though his helmet never moved, she knew his eyes were raking across her, seeing every inch of skin, and she shivered, feeling her own body heat up.  
She was discovering a kind of desire unlike any she had ever felt before. She felt her hands go out and touch his chest, rocking her hips lightly as neither of them said a single word. She needed him, and she knew he needed her.

“I need you,” Din finally admitted. “More than I need anything else in this world, cyar’ika.”

“Then let me help you,” those words felt foreign to Kate as she slipped from his lap down to her knees in front of where he sat on the bench in the cargo hold.

Kate felt her hands trace up the armor and his pants, up to where she knew she wanted to give him the relief he so desired, but his hands were once more on her wrists, and he pulled her up to him.

“I want to make you mine, Kate,” he said, a dark tone in his voice. “Completely and totally mine.”

Kate shivered once more in anticipation, “And I want to be yours.”

At that, he released her hands, and she sank back to her knees, watching as Din began to rip off his armor, his remaining glove, and he reached down to her and pulled off her top, leaving her in only her black shorts and bra.

He scanned her form as she knelt in front of where he sat, his posture confident and strong as he watched her reach up and unbutton his pants, pulling them down.

“Close your eyes,” Din’s authoritative voice spoke as she removed his pants, leaving him only in his helmet, shirt, and boxers.

Kate obediently closed her eyes, and she listened as his helmet hissed quietly and she heard rustling. Suddenly, there was a strong hand on her neck, pulling her up from her knees once more, and she felt rough lips pressed against hers, the feeling of stubble across Din’s upper lip, tickling her skin. His hand rested gently against her neck, cupping her chin as he kissed her, his other hand running up and down the length of her back. He pulled her up so that she was now straddling him, and she could feel the heat between her legs grow even warmer.

Kate reached out as he pressed passionate kisses to her lips, his tongue licking over her lips, seeking permission to which she quickly granted. She kept her eyes tightly closed as she reached her hands out, coming into contact with bare skin across his chest before running her hands up to touch his stubble and then into his hair.

Suddenly, she felt his hand at the back of her bra, unclasping it as if he had done it a hundred times. In the back of her head, Kate figured he probably had, but it didn’t matter. What mattered was that he was her first.

She allowed her bra to be taken off of her, their kisses never breaking as she felt him run his hands over and roughly grabbing her breasts, squeezing them before finding her nipples and rubbing them. She felt her face glaze over with blood rushing to her head and she gasped into their kiss.

Din chuckled, loving how quickly she was unraveling before him as he moved his lips away from her lips, across her cheek and chin, and down to the crook of her neck.

Kate found herself gasping at the sensation of his tongue running across the skin on her neck as she allowed her head to roll back slightly. His hand was in her hair, at the root, giving it a gentle pull, and she found herself letting out a light moan.

At that noise, Din paused his kissing and pulled back. Kate found herself desperately missing his touch on her skin, and she whimpered.

“Did you like that?” He asked, his one hand still in her hair, and she nodded, which earned her another pull, harder this time.

She bit her lip, trying to hold back a moan, but Din’s lips were at her ear, “Don’t hold back,” he said. “I want to hear you.”

Kate nodded, and he once more kissed her lips and then her neck. One of his hands slid to her back and she found herself leaning backward slightly before his mouth moved to her breasts, nipping at the skin and leaving a trail of bruises down her body.

“You’re mine, cyar’ika,” Din’s voice came out a low rumble, a possessive growl that drove Kate wild.

Her hands traveled down from his chest and to the waistband of his boxers. She grasped something hard, giving it a gentle squeeze, which caused Din to pull back.

“Let me go down on you, please, Din,” she managed to gasp out.

She didn’t even need to ask a second time, as he allowed her to slip off of his lap and to her knees in front of him. He put his helmet back on so that she could open her eyes as she went down on him.

Kate heard him place the helmet back on, and she opened her eyes, adjusting quickly to the dim lighting of the cargo hold. She reached up, her hands touching the waistband of his boxers, and she pulled them off of Din completely, watching as his cock sprang forth.

She let out a little whimper as she saw how big he was, but she soon found herself salivating as she reached out and grasped the base of his cock, licking the tip and allowing her saliva to coat him as she began to stroke slowly.

She looked up to see that he had leaned back against the wall slightly, clearly in a state of bliss as she used her hand for a moment.

Kate then placed her mouth back on the tip, swirling her tongue lightly as she sucked at his cock. But she wanted to do more, she wanted to please him to the absolute fullest, so she pushed her head further down on his cock until she couldn’t go any further, and she pulled herself back up.

“Ugh, cyar’ika,” Din growled. “Your mouth feels so good.”

Kate looked up, watching him as she did it once more, except this time, Din bucked his hips up and further towards her throat, and she gagged, pulling her mouth away.

But she moaned. She had liked it. She could feel herself growing wet, and she watched Din sit up slightly, having heard her moan.

“You just want my cock, don’t you?” He said darkly. “Then worship it.”

Kate didn’t need to be told twice, she used her hand, her mouth, and her tongue all together as she sucked his cock. She could feel him reaching over and his hand was in her hair, at the back of her head as she felt him guiding her to go faster, sucking his cock to the best of her ability.

Finally, Din pulled her hair, pulling her head off his cock, and she looked up at him, her neck and bare chest now vulnerable to him. She watched as he reached down and pulled her up by the neck, his other hand going and pulling off her shorts in one swoop before breezing over her panties, feeling her wet slick through them.

“Dirty girl,” he said darkly. “Why don’t we take care of you?”

Kate could only nod briefly before Din stood, his hand moving from her neck and grabbing her waist. He pulled her over to his cabin and pulled her inside, making sure that she was underneath him. He placed himself on top of her, his helmet the only thing keeping him from leaving kisses across her body. He struggled with her panties for a moment before growling and ripping them off instead, making Kate gasp in shock.

“We’ll get you new ones,” he said. 

His hand moved to her mouth, “Lick,” he said darkly.

Kate quickly obeyed, taking his fingers into her mouth, licking him before he pulled them down to where her clit and opening were, his fingers just barely touching her clit before Kate let out a moan.

“So greedy,” Din said, removing his fingers and making her whimper at the loss of contact. “I want to hear you beg for it.”

“Please,” Kate said, looking up at his helmet.

“Please what?”

“Please, Din, I want you to touch me,” Kate begged, her voice getting louder and with more urgency as she wiggled her hips beneath him slightly. “Please.”

“Good girl,” Din said darkly before he allowed his fingers to touch her clit once more.

He began gently, his fingers rubbing in circles around her swollen clit, feeling exactly how turned on she was just for him. Kate closed her eyes, allowing the sensation to ripple through her body when she felt him put a finger inside of her.

Kate’s eyes flew open, and she gasped, her body recoiling slightly at the unexpected intrusion. Din waited, patiently, for her to adjust as his other finger never stopping the torturously slow circular rhythm against her clit. Once she adjusted and relaxed, he began to move his finger, curling it up inside slightly, making her breathe hard at the new sensation.

Slowly, he added a second and then a third finger, and at that point, Kate was a mess below him.

“Din, please,” she found herself sobbing, bucking her hips up. “I need you,” she needed to chase her orgasm, and she figured that if he was inside of her, that orgasm would come much sooner.

Din just shook his head, “Not yet.”

Kate clenched her jaw and moved one of her hands down to get a quicker pace from his fingers, but instead, she felt his three fingers leave her entrance and push her hand away.

“So impatient,” Din said, leaning closer to her, his fingers coming up to her mouth. “I want you to taste yourself,” he said.

Kate opened her mouth, allowing him to place his fingers in her mouth. It didn’t really taste like much, but it was sweet, and she knew that this drove him absolutely wild, and she loved the growl that escaped from his lips.

Once he removed his hand, the hand on her clit stopped its motion. Kate bit her lip, realizing what was coming as he reached his saliva-covered hand down to touch his cock. He led his cock down and ran it gently up and down her slick, and she found herself tense up.

Din looked up, seeing a small, terrified look cross Kate’s face, and he paused. He hated that she was looking at his helmet. He hated that her first time would have to be staring at an emotionless metal face, that did not show exactly how much he was going to take care of her.

He wanted her to see him. He wanted her to know that she would now be completely and totally his. And so he did something he swore he would never do. He reached his hand up and removed his helmet.

Kate froze as she suddenly realized that she was staring at his face. Not his helmet. But his face. She took in the soft but darkened brown eyes, how full of lust and love they were as they looked down at her, a sort of confident desire that shook her to the core. His brown hair was messed up from his helmet and slightly wet with sweat from exertion.

She could not look away. He was incredibly beautiful.

“You’re beautiful,” she finally spoke.

“I wanted you to see me,” Din said. “I wanted you to watch me claim you.”

Kate found herself at ease now, her infatuation with this man growing with every second that she gazed upon his face. She knew the significance. She knew what he had given up just so that they could be together.

“Then claim me,” she whispered.

Din’s lips came down to capture hers just as she felt him enter her, taking her virginity and claiming what was his.

Kate broke the kiss, wincing slightly in pain at the intrusion, keeping her eyes closed. She felt a lone tear fall down her face, and she looked up to see him watching her, unmoving.

“I’ll wait as long as you need, sweet girl,” he said, and Kate nodded, watching Din as he leaned down, peppered her face and neck with kisses as she adjusted to him.

As the pain subsided, she felt herself relax, and she moved beneath him slightly, “I- I’m okay,” she finally said, and she watched as he lifted his head from her neck and brought his lips to hers.

“Good,” Din said strongly, finally beginning to move in and out of her.

Kate gasped as she felt him beginning to go in and out of her at a slow and steady pace. She felt her hips come up to meet him as he pushed in.

She could feel everything around them. It was hot inside the cabin now, their sweat and exertion filling the space quickly as they moved together as one. She could feel Din’s hand gripping tightly at her hip, bruising the skin, but allowing him to hold her close. She could feel the sensation of his cock inside of her, filling her up to completion, as he quickened his pace slightly.

“Dank farrik, Kate, you’re so tight,” he said darkly.

Kate opened her eyes as she felt his hand go up and grab her neck, applying pressure to her artery, making her head spin. She gasped out for air, her eyes rolling back as the pressure around her neck gave her a heightened sense of euphoria for a few seconds before he lightened his grip. 

“Fuck,” he said, his pace quickening once more.

He leaned down and captured her lips before she could feel his hand going down to her clit, rubbing small and quick circles where she needed it most.

Kate let out a loud moan, her body shuddering under him as he worked her body. She could feel a bead of sweat drip down her neck as he growled. She was rising up and up towards her climax, and it was unlike anything she had ever felt before.

“Fuck, Din!” She finally cried out. “I’m gonna-“

“You wait,” Din ordered, not once slowing his pace. “You hold it. You wait,” he said darkly.

Kate cried out, trying to keep her body from reaching the crest of her orgasm. She was barely holding on as the heat flowed down through her body to her clit.

“Please, Din, please, let me cum!” She cried out, whining and feeling tears roll down her face. She closed her eyes, trying to keep herself as steady as possible as she went even further up to her orgasm.

“Look at me,” Din said.

Kate allowed her eyes to fly back open, and she found his eyes staring down at her, a type of rough possessiveness hidden deep down in them sending her over the edge.

“Cum,” he said.

Kate didn’t need to be told twice as she crested, finally reaching her orgasm in an explosion of pleasure. Din kept rubbing her past her orgasm and she shook, her body screaming as she was pushed into a torturous pleasure. She found herself shaking, clenching around Din’s cock as her head was thrown back, eyes shut in pleasure.

That was enough to make Din reach orgasm too, his cum filling her up inside as he thrusted through his orgasm, drawing it out until he finally slowed, removing his hand from her clit, and gently resting on his arms on top of her, his cock still inside.

“Fuck,” he said, reaching down and kissing her.

Kate opened her eyes and let out a deep breath, still recovering from her orgasm. She felt him slip out of her and watched as he disappeared out of the cabin, and she whimpered, wondering where he had gone off to.

He quickly returned, a towel in hand, kneeling before her as he gently cleaned her up. Kate watched him as he gently touched her, an exhausted and satisfied expression across her face. She still couldn’t believe how beautiful he was.

As soon as he had finished, he put away the towel and came to lay beside her, their skin not quite touching each other. He pulled his blanket over them, not bothering to put back on his helmet or any of the rest of his armor.

“That was-“

“Perfect,” Kate hummed, her eyes tired, but unable to leave Din’s face. She was afraid that if she closed them, she might open them to find he had placed the helmet back on.

“Yeah,” Din nodded, his hand going out and grabbing her waist. He pulled her to him so that their skin was touching. He watched as she reached up, her hand going and touching his face, tracing the lines and edges, committing them to memory.

She finally closed her eyes and allowed her hand to drop from his face, letting out a soft hum.

“What?” He asked quietly.

Kate opened her eyes and flashed him a sweet smile, “I always knew you had brown eyes,” she said gently.

“And somehow, I never could see the golden flecks in yours,” Din replied, his hand going and touching her face. “You’re perfect, Kate.”

Kate flushed and placed her head against his chest, unsure of what to say.

“I love you,” Din allowed him to say cautiously. “And you are mine forever now.”

Kate found herself smiling as her eyes began to close, too heavy to keep them open anymore.

“I love you too,” she replied. “I always will.”

“Good,” Din said, his hand caressing her hair. “Now get some sleep. You’ve more than earned it, cyar’ika.”

And with that, the two of them drifted off into a long sleep. They were comforted and warm in each other’s arms until long after the sun had risen once more. It was the perfect image of love and passion, the two individuals laying there together as one, their love sealing them in a perfect bond of unity until the end of time.


End file.
